Gundam Boys at Marine Land
by Mrs. de Winter
Summary: Another stupid fic, hopefully not too cliche, let me know what you think please.


Okay, this is technically the sequel to Gundam Boys at the CN Tower, but it

Stands on its own pretty well I think. Again if the format is messed up

I'm sorry. 

I've been to Marine Land too. Its this corny little Sea World rip off in

Ontario Canada. (Sorry if you like it, that's just my opinion.) Okay, on

With the fic. 

Gundam Boys at Marine Land

Chapter 1

"Everyone loves Marine Land(1)," Duo howled at the top of his lungs.

The four other pilots, even Quatre, and all forty Maganacs turned 

and glared at the braided boy.

"Stop the bus," Heero commanded. "I'm going to ride underneath.

The boys had another recognizance mission. This time at Marine Land. 

They decided, at the suggestion of a close friend to all ride together in Quatre's coach bus.

"You and him shouldn't be fighting," Quatre scolded Heero.

"Omae o korosu," Heero replied. No one paid any attention.

"We're nearly to the rainbow bridge," Rashid informed the boys. "I'm terribly sorry master Quatre, but there is no way to avoid customs this 

time."

Duo, Wufei and Heero sweatdropped, remembering the last time they had tried to cross the border.

Trowa spoke. "While the value of a system to check the safety of immigrants and emigrants is inestimably important, and thus truthfulness of said immigrants and emigrants is of equal importance, due to the amount of time it would take us to get by customs using honesty, I suggest we lie through our teeth."

"Mission accepted," Heero said.

"My space heart doesn't approve, but okay," Quatre agreed.

"Lying is weak, however is wasting my time listening to some weak 

onna babble incoherently about citizenship," Wufei said. "So all right."

"It is not so all right, maybe too all right. Sorry guys, but I may run and hide but I never tell a lie so I'm gonna have to pass on this idea," 

Duo said.

"Duo," Quatre begged. "If you don't lie to those customs officials, we're going to be here for hours."

Duo shook his head adamantly.

Heero sighed, opened one of the overhead cargo holds, picked Duo up, and shoved him in the cargo hold.. Heero snapped its door closed. "Mission Complete."

The other boys listened as Duo cursed and swore from inside the compartment. 

"We're at customs," Rashid announced. The customs official walked on the bus and murmured something to Rashid.

"Master Quatre," Rashid said. "The official would like to know what the strange noise coming from the cargo hold is."

All the boys sweatdropped.

Chapter 2

The bus pulled into the crowded parking lot of Marine land, and all 

the boys and magunaques (they were coming too) trouped out. Duo was still sulking about being stuck in the cargo hold, but Heero and Wufei both 

seemed to be in abnormally good moods.

Half way to the entrance of the park, Quatre announced that he was 

tired.

Immediately three maganacs scooped him up and carried him to the 

park entrance.

Rashid went up to the ticket booth to pay. He returned a few minutes later.

"45 adult tickets were too expensive, so if anyone asks, you pilots 

you've just turned ten," he told the Gundam Boys.

Wufei muttered something about injustice and the group of 45 headed 

into the park.

"Can we see a show first? Please? Please, please please?" Duo 

begged.

The others looked at each other and shrugged. "We do sort of owe it to him after the cargo hold thing," Quatre said.

So they all walked over to see a show.

Chapter3

"Surfer(2) was cool, she has a cool name and she did whatever she 

wanted and she'd be a perfect pet for Shinigami!!" Duo exclaimed. "The 

rest of the show was lame though."

Heero glared at his partner. "She was reckless and disrespectful 

and didn't follow orders."

"That's because she's a woman," Wufei said. "What can you expect 

from a weak onna?"

Quatre shivered. "I, I don't th-th-think we should ha-ha-have sat 

in the splash zone."

At that, five maganacs began stripping. 

Duo gasped. "Quatre? They're scaring me, please make them stop."

"Guys Stop!" Quatre exclaimed, still shivering. "What are you 

doing?"

"Master Quatre, you're cold, so we are giving you our cloths."

"Oh!" Quatre said touched. Then he remembered. "Thanks but you 

don't have to."

"But we want to."

"Please don't," Duo begged.

"Guys, I don't know how the park would feel about all of you running around 

naked, so I think you'd better keep your cloths on."

"As you wish Master Quatre."

As the boys continued walking, Quatre softly began singing. 

"Everybody ought to have a manservant, everybody ought to have a working

boy, a lurking boy...."(3)

The other four pilots sweatdropped.

Chapter 4

"OOOOO a roller coaster!!" Duo exclaimed looking at Dragon Mountain in 

delight.

Heero nodded to himself. "Mission accepted."

* * * *

15 Minutes later

All the boys were off the coaster. Heero had gotten kicked off for 

trying to get out of the car and jump off at the top of the hill. Wufei 

hadn't even been able to go on. He'd gotten into a fight with the female attendant. The other three boys had gone down though.

"I don't feel good," Duo whined. "I'm gonna puke, I think I'm 

dehydrated from sweatdropping, I wanna go home."

"Maxwell, quit whining like a weak onna and pull your self together."

Duo sniffled and flung himself at the nearest boy, who happened to be Heero. "Carry me?" He asked.

Heero glared. "Omae o korosu."

* * * *

An hour later

"This park is so lame!" A recovered Duo Whined. "It is so........NOT COOL!"

"Silence Maxwell!" Wufei screamed.

"I'm hungry," Duo whined.

"Me too," Quatre said.

"Not eating for several hours leaves me feeling so empty. AAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!" Wufei added.

"Master Quatre," said one of the maganaques. "If you are not 

adverse to cannibalism, I'd be more than happy to volunteer my services at easing your hunger."

"That's okay," Quatre assured him quickly.

"Lets go get some chow!!" Duo said 

"Mission accepted." And the boys left the park.

Essentially the end.

Though as the coach bus drove through Niagara Falls, people could hear Duo singing from inside it.

"In Niagara Falls Ontario

Marine Land really does blow

A crappy land 

Quickly away from it I ranned

Everyone HATES Marine land

If you love your family stay away

Otherwise you'll have a really kuso-y day

Of Marine land beware

I'm gonna re-braid my hair

Everyone HATES Marine Land."

The End

  1. That's the official Marine land Song, which I HATE. Duo's version is

Much better.

  2. Sufer really is one of the seals in the show. On the day I was there

She was in heat and refused to do any tricks. I'm not kidding.

  3. Don't you just love that song? Its from "A Funny thing Happened on the 

Way To the Forum", I think, I'm not sure though.


End file.
